1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device for use in a television, a personal computer and the like, for example, in particular, to a liquid crystal display device having a curved liquid crystal display panel, and in detail, to curved structure of a liquid crystal display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display panel forming a liquid crystal display device is basically an image display device having structure in which a liquid crystal layer is sealed between first and second substrates preferably made of glass substrates and utilizing nature that orientation of liquid crystal changes according to an electric field applied to the liquid crystal from a pixel selection electrode provided to the substrate. A full-transmissive liquid crystal display device widely used in these days has structure in which source light from a backlight mounted in a rear surface side of the liquid crystal display panel is polarized by about 90 degrees in a liquid crystal layer and passed through a polarizer so that a latent electron image can be seen as a visible image.
In a liquid crystal display device employing a liquid crystal display panel of a non-light emissive type, a latent electron image formed on the liquid crystal display panel is made visible by an external illumination means provided. As the external illumination means, an illumination device is mounted on a rear surface or a front surface of the liquid crystal display panel, except for a case of structure utilizing natural light. In particular, for a display device requiring high brightness, structure in which the illumination device is mounted on the rear surface of the liquid crystal display panel (a suspend light type backlight) is a mainstream.